paw_patrol_fan_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky
Rocky & Zuma is a Bromance between Rocky and Zuma. Their second names are "Rockzu" and "Zucky". Canon * In "Pups Make a Splash" After Rocky was very stressed from Skye flying him over "the worlds biggest bath tub" Zuma was worried that he was going to end up getting wet from pouting. * In "Pups Save the Sea Turtles" Rocky and Zuma hang out together at the beach and play around. * In "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe", Rocky and Zuma both use the jump rope to swing it up and down for the other pups to play on. * Later in that episode, when Marshall is about to crash in the elevator, Rocky scoots Zuma out of the way so he doesn't get hit. * In "Pup Pup Boogie", Rocky and Zuma were playing at the playground together and Zuma also wanted to race Rocky to the lookout. * In "Pups Save the Bunnies" Rocky and Zuma along with Chase are playing a game of who can catch the Frisbee first. * In "Pups Save an Easter Egg Hunt", Rocky was captured by an Eagle and Zuma was very worried while he was gone. When Rocky came back to Adventure Bay, Zuma looked very excited and he and Rocky ran to each other, Zuma told Rocky how happy he was that he was okay, they bump in the air and bark at each other. * In "Pups Save a Lost Tooth" Rocky and Zuma were alone together watching Apollo the Super Pup. * In "Pups Save a Friend" When Chase, Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky whimpered in the elevator that Marshall is not there to crash in the elevator, Rocky hated to see Zuma sad so he pats Zuma's paw and looks at him to make him feel better. * In "Pups Save a Diving Bell", Rocky and Zuma were deployed as first respondents on a mission together which is rare. * In "Pups Save the Beavers", Rocky appeared to have moved Zuma out of the way again to protect him from Marshall crashing in the elevator.Then when they go up in the elevator, all of the pups look at us while Rocky and Zuma smile at each other. * In "Pups Save a Mer-Pup", Zuma and Skye hung out a lot in this episode and it looks like Rocky wanted and tried to join them several times. Rocky may have been jealous that Zuma was with Skye a lot. * Also in the episode, when all of the pups went to sleep, Rocky and Zuma slept in the same tent together. * Later in the episode, Rocky was sent down to a sunken ship to find Zuma and looked very determined to find him, but when Zuma swam out and thanked Rocky for saving him. He also wanted a high five from Rocky. * In "Pups Get Growing", Rocky and Zuma were backup responders for the giant run away tomatoes and when they arrived, they both bumped the tomatoes at each other. * In "Tracker Joins The Pups!" Rocky worries when Zuma almost got crushed by ceiling debris falling from the Monkey Queen's Temple in the jungle. * In "Pups Save Sports Day" Rocky, Zuma, and Chase were about to race on a track but the ice on the ground caused all of them to slip and fall on each other. Zuma fell on top of Rocky on his front side and face to face. Rocky looked frustrated after the fall but when Zuma looked at him, Rocky smiled back at him. * In "Merpups Save the Turbots" Rocky and Zuma were first responders and when they were on their way to save Marshall, Zuma wanted to race Rocky to catch up to Ryder. Zuma said "Last one to Ryder is all wet" and Rocky says, "That's what I'm afraid of.". * In "Pups Save the Crows", Rocky recycled parts in his truck to make an awesome cowboy tug of war hat. Zuma and Marshall said they loved the hat and they both used Rocky's hat to play tug of war while Rocky was wearing the hat laughing. * In "Pups Save a Flying Kitty", The Pups were playing with a ball together and Rocky threw the ball to Zuma and Zuma dodged the ball by doing a Skye-style jump. Rocky was impressed by Zuma's dodge and complimented him by saying "nice dodge Zuma". * In "Pups Save a Monkey-Naut" A very sleepy Rocky and Zuma were with Ryder at dawn ready to go fishing and they share some jokes together. * In "Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig", Rocky was with Ryder watching Zuma windsurfing in the water and he was entertained and had an amazed look on his face. * Later in the episode, Zuma's surfboard breaks while trying to chase Farmer Al's pig, so Rocky arrives to repair Zuma's surfboard and while the Pig is long gone, Rocky was messing with Zuma for a little while trying to figure out how to repair his surfboard. Examples were when Rocky examined his surfboard and talked like he was able to fix it which got Zuma excited only for him to say it was hopeless which worried Zuma when he said "HOPELESS?!" but it was not exactly what Rocky meant and Rocky smiled at his reaction. Another example is when Rocky looked for items to fix his surfboard, he threw a big inflatable duck on Zuma's head in which Zuma laughed saying, "Hey watch it with the cool stuff" and giggled. After all of the joking around, Rocky successfully repairs Zuma's surfboard in which Zuma was very happy afterwards. * In "Pups Save Their Floating Friends" Rocky and Zuma crashed into each other after trying to get the same floating treat before landing face to face very close to each other, then they laughed together. * In "Pups Save a Polar Bear" After Rocky repaired Cap'n Turbot's boat, he wanted a "claw five" from Zuma. When Zuma gave him the "claw five" he Rocky too hard and he fell in the ice cold water. Zuma apologized and pulled him out. * In "Pups Save a Blimp", The pups were drinking out of the pool water that Zuma was sitting in at the time and Rocky was behind Zuma drinking the water exactly where Zuma was sitting. * In "Pups Save a Tenny Penguin", Rocky and Zuma worked together to save Everest, Jake, and the Penguin from a whirlpool. Zuma was pushing and Rocky was pulling. * In "Pups Save the Critters", Rocky and Zuma were with Ryder looking at animals and creatures from Francois's truck. * Later in the episode, Rocky uses Zuma's old dragon costume to turn it into a Crocadile costume for Zuma. * At the end of the episode, Rocky and Zuma, along with Marshall were playing leap frog. * In "Pups Save A Baby Octopus", Rocky offered himself to search for the Baby Octopus rattle that got buried under the sea. When Rocky jumped in the water, Zuma was the only one who is visibly worried while the others remained calm. * In "Pups Save the Shivering Sheep", Rocky and Zuma along with Marshall washed a bunch of clothes and towels together. * In "Mission PAW: Quest for The Crown", in the final seconds of the episode, Rocky was playing with Zuma by chasing him. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm" Rocky was on lifeguard duty sitting on the high chair and Zuma is the yoga instructor and when Zuma does the cobra snake pose, Rocky walks up to him, curious of what he was doing, and they smile and squint their eyes at each other with their tales wagging. Zuma even wanted Rocky to join him. * Later in the episode, Rocky and Zuma worked together to save Rubble from the spinning water tornado. * In "Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters", Zuma really liked Rocky's train engineer costume and looked at him from head to paws as if he was checking him out. * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster" Rocky and Zuma sat next to each other in different areas on Marshall's fire truck throughout the episode. * In "Rocky Saves Himself" When the pups were in the lookout and Ryder told them that Rocky is missing, Zuma was really shocked and said, "WOCKY'S MISSING!?". Later in the episode when Zuma was on a mission, he mentions Rocky again and wishing he was here. * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Creature", Rocky and Zuma worked together by using their deployable jet skis to pull Cap'n Turbot's boat out of the receding tide from the swamp. * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer", Rocky giggled at Zuma's question to Skye when he asked that he wanted to see the comet through the telescope when it was just Rocky's drawing of one. * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown" When Marshall causes all the pups to land in the kitty pool before the elevator, Rocky is standing on top of Zuma's back and gives him an affectionate smile while everyone else is looking at Marshall talking. Also when Marshall starts talking, Rocky cuts his eyes at Marshall for a second and goes back to eyeing Zuma for a little bit more. Fandom & Reception This relationship has received a largely positive reception from fans. Although not as popular as Marshall & Chase, it is still one of the most famous pairings in fanfiction and Wattpad. It is almost always seen that Rocky and Zuma is standing and spending time alot with eachother than with other pups. It is the second most popular bromance pairing after Marshall & Chase. Trivia * If you didn't know Rocky and Zuma, you would of thought they were brothers because of their looks and colors. * Rocky and Zuma had a double ultimate rescue special together called "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Monster" and "Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Hidden Golden Bones". * Rocky is Zuma's best friend before Skye. * Zuma was Rocky's best friend before Marshall but now as of 2019 that could be vise versa. * Rocky and Zuma's dog houses are right next to each other, maybe symbolizing a bond. But as of 2019, Marshall's pup house is in between Zuma's and Rocky's house. * They care for each other the most compared to the other pups. * They can be seen in the elevator where they almost always stand next to each other most of the times. * Zuma has been shown to be more concerned about Rocky near water than the others. * Rocky keeps a lot of Zuma's old things he doesn't use anymore in his truck.